American Top 40 with Shadoe Stevens: January 21, 1989
American Top 40 with Shadoe Stevens: January 21, 1989 is a syndicated radio show album album featuring Duran Duran, released in the USA by ABC Watermark during 1989. About the album The album was used for licence broadcast on January 21, 1989, by a syndicated independent radio program presented by Shadoe Stevens from 1988 to 1995. As its title implies, American Top 40 counts down the forty most popular songs in the USA, from no.40 to no.1. The show used Billboard charts in its early years, then switched to those from Radio and Records upon its late 1990s return. The compilation includes Duran Duran's "All She Wants Is". This single reached no.22 on the US Billboard Hot 100 and featured a music video shot in London with director Dean Chamberlain. The Bangles are also included, a band who performed on stage with Duran Duran in 1987 and later singer Susanna Hoffs recorded "Follow In My Footsteps" with Simon Le Bon. Track listing 40. "All She Wants Is" - Duran Duran 39. "The Living Years" - Mike & The Mechanics 38. "Welcome To The Jungle" - Guns 'N Roses 37. "Baby I Love Your Way/Freebird Medley (Free Baby)" - Will To Power LISTO: More William Shatner 36. "Shake For The Sheik" – The Escape Club 35. "Surrender" – Ann Wilson & Robin Zander 34. "Back On Holiday" - Robbie Nevil 33. "A Little Respect" – Erasure 32. "Wild World" - Maxi Preist 31. "Kiss" – The Art of Noise featuring Tom Jones 30. "You Got It (The Right Stuff)" - New Kids on the Block 29. "Look Away" - Chicago 28. "Dial My Heart" - The Boys 27. "Giving You The Best That I Got" - Anita Baker 26. "Waiting For A Star" - Boy Meets Girl 25. "Angel of Harlem" - U2 24. "What I Am" - Edie Brickwell & New Bohemians 23. "Silhouette" - Kenny G LDD: "Groovy Kind of Love" – Phil Collins 22. "She Wants To Dance With Me" - Rick Astley QL: Most Consectutive Top 40 Hits of the 80s 21. "Walking Away" - Information Society 20. "In Your Room" - The Bangles 19. "Little Liar" - Joan Jett & The Blackhearts 18. "The Lover In Me" - Sheena Easton 17. "I Wanna Have Some Fun" - Samantha Foxx 16. "Holding On" - Steve Winwood 15. "Wild Thing" - Tone Loc 14. "All This Time" - Tiffany 13. "Straight Up" - Paula Abdul 12. "I Remember You" - Boys Club LDD: "Thanks For My Child" – Cheryl Pepsii Riley 11. "Born To Be My Baby" - Bon Jovi 10. "Put A Little Love In Your Heart" - Annie Lennox & Al Green 09. "When The Children Cry" - White Lion 08. "The Way You Love Me" - Karyn White 07. "Smooth Criminal" - Michael Jackson 06. "Every Rose Has Its Thorn" - Poison 05. "When I'm With You" - Sheriff LISTO: The Return of the Byrds 04. "My Prerogative" - Bobby Brown 03. "Armageddon It" - Def Leppard 02. "Don't Rush Me" - Taylor Dayne 01. "Two Hearts" Phil Collins Category:Radio Show Albums Category:ABC Watermark